Monkey Business
The Land of Fire was famous for the eternal spring that kept its trees a vibrant green and in a constant state of healthiness. Some referred to the Land of Fire as a country filled with rich history and beautiful scenery. A land where one could escape the harshness of nature and settle among large fields and kind animals. Surely, those who migrated from the rougher terrains experienced a poisonous envy burning inside their stomachs. But it ultimately subsided after witnessing the softness born among this countries citizens. A level of peace rare in the world of shinobi and samurai, where murderers spoke of honor and thieves of chivalry. Still, the Land of Fire exhibited an external layer of harmony which attracted those wishing to start anew. This particular day was a prime example of its harmonious atmosphere. Gentle breezes created whispering trees who shook in resistance to the forceful winds. The large trees casted a rather large shadow among one another, causing the forest below to be consumed by a slight darkness where animals played with one another. Thick forest covered both sides of the multiple roads branching towards the different towns of the Land of Fire. However, shinobi who walked the path where the sunlight kissed were not true agents of darkness. Assassins who found happiness in solitude and isolation engulfed themselves in the shadows. One such being walked alongside the empty road beneath the vast coverage of beautiful trees. His lavender eyes pierced through the shadows ahead and spooked unsuspecting wildlife. The green kimono and dark sash that tied around his waist complimented his immediate scenery. Journeying without a single weapon or tool on his person could cause one to suspect this individual to be a normal traveler. But many often referred to the individual as the incarnation of the wolfsbane. Regardless of the perceived threat, the man was a traveling void. Completely empty of any perceptive emotions or intentions, only walking from location to location without a physical care. However, his eyes burned with a certain passion found in shinobi with a desire. She's near here. Three words that surrounded his psyche and overwhelmed his consciousness. What am I supposed to do if I see her? I cannot kill her...But they want me to retrieve her dead or alive...If he won't come willingly I'll have to... The thoughts faded in fear of the ultimatum. Perhaps she'll come willingly, he kept reminding himself. Forgetting that if she wished to return, she would have done so already. But not all who wandered the light-trickled forests were Shinobi this afternoon. As the gusts wildly accelerated across the treetops, withered leaves began to fall to the ground from where the gusts passed. But such currents of wind were not natural by any means. There was an interference whom, much like a Monkey, had swung across the trees with no more than his arms, legs and singular tail. He was very much like the fleeting autumn, with shades of red and brown passing through the vibrant green of this forest. However, he was interrupted by a peculiar guest today. "Huh, what's this?" The swinging boy thought to himself, gripping a particularly thin branch with no consequence as he swung atop it, standing on it with a single foot before closing his eyes. "Oooh, is this guy someone I can play with? Hmm...he's kinda weird. Urgh, does this mean I have to be careful again? Why is finding someone to play with so hard..." The boy's thoughts concluded as the maroon-clad man once again faded into the distance, seemingly appearing atop another branch right above his so-called guest without any form of sound. "Oi, Mister! You here to play?" It seemed that, despite his concern for caution, it was an unfounded and unnecessary matter in the eyes of this boy; all he wished to do was play! Whether he experienced aggravation or indifference towards the enthusiastic individual remained a mystery. His eyebrows sharpened the lavender glare that seemingly pierced through the man blocking the path. Although he stared beyond the challenger, the traveler carefully analyzed this individual; noting both his apparel and physical features. Especially, after noticing the oddity attached to his lower back, he felt a certain curiosity spawned about the creature's origin. Which lead to the traveler contemplating the different options, even considering the chance of his involvement with Meiyi. Perhaps he's apart of her outfit, he pondered. But the joyous aura the stranger emitted said otherwise. Instead, the traveler felt as if the maroon-clad challenger was simply a child looking for entertainment. And unfortunately, the traveler lacked the necessary time and patience to deal with such boredom and immaturity. I only have a few days alone...I can't spend it with this foolishness. So the traveler, after a few seconds of watching the challenger in silence, resumed walking onwards without giving him an ounce of attention. But he remained prepared in case the challenger decided to take a step against him. "Hey, where are you going!?" The playful boy exclaimed with curiosity, as his immediate reaction was to push himself off the branch at the direction of his back, falling downwards before immediately reorienting himself into a backflip, ultimately landing right in front of the man who seemingly walked passed him without batting an eye; once again, all without once exerting the slightest strain on the surface he stood upon. "Uh, hello, Mr. Guest? You did see me right? You don't look stupid enough to not notice me move!" The cheerful boy waved his hands in front of the man with the green kimono, trying to catch his attention in an effort to pass the near-endless time he now had. The traveler had a brief moment of shock, as his visage erupted into a swift display of confusion. To maneuver without disrupting the physical realm, reminiscing a ghost or a nightmare in the dark of night, was a trait only found in those who mastered the secret art of Kirigakure. However, the traveler retained his emotionless visage when the monkey started to berate him; only sharpening his gaze as they locked eyes briefly. Words meant nothing to the traveler, who began to consider this interference in a different light. Although he was certain the primate was simply a gentle soul who desired entertainment, the traveler felt a chain pulling deep inside his chest. Almost as if his own soul was reacting to something nearby, the traveler felt the primitive pleasures he found in battle churning. But he remained tranquil externally, seemingly uncaring towards the provocations the primate threw towards him. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the time for you." The traveler spat as he flicked his wrist. A sleight of hand, he unnoticeably called forth three senbon which he hid expertly in his sleeve. Immediately, the traveler bumped into the challenger without remorse. Although the movement seemed innocent to any unknowing onlookers, the shinobi of Kirigakure attempted to expertly insert the senbon into three major points. A painless process, the needles would only remove the challenger's ability to control the limbs of his right side. Yet the acupuncturist moved with an unnoticeable speed and elegance. Each movement seemingly untraceable to those without blessed eyes or an extreme amount of combat expertise. "Oi!" The monkey shouted as the man began to move through his right side. At the moment of his very subtle movement, which the playful one appeared to notice, Haigatake seemingly leapt from the ground once again, his entire body vertically rotating in the air until he landed right in front of his guest. While the host was rotating, however, the corner of his eye noticed shining dart-like objects moving at extraordinary speeds, as it pricked through the trunk of a tree. "Hey, I saw that Mr. Guest!" Haigatake said to the guest as he spoke in front of him again. "Since you wanna play that much..." Haigatake smiled in glee, "I'll take my turn!" Without any sort of prompt, Haigatake's right arm snapped forward from its downward position, with the intent of landing a blow towards his abdomen. And thus the game began between the two opposing yet interconnected aspects. However, as with any abnormal game, aggravation with a hint of intrigue overwhelmed Dǎiyì. An emotional cocktail created due to the rarity of one efficiently evading his paralyzingly strikes. Although a sliver of curiosity, the intrigue lead Dǎiyì farther towards Haigatake as he ignored his continued taunts. Instead his desire to seemingly prove something overwhelmed his former wish to simply dispatch the interference. For some odd reason, Dǎiyì's body reacted without a conscious thought. Almost subconsciously beginning the first step of an incredibly long dance that Dǎiyì had unknowingly known his entire life. While Haigatake flipped backwards, Dǎiyì followed in suite without a second wasted. He answered the strike to the abdomen by shimmering into nothingness as he effortlessly stepped to his left flank. Where Dǎiyì replied with an attempted spin kick, created by spinning inversely, towards Haigatake's head. Without even a second delay, Haigatake's eyes seemed to follow Dǎiyì's movements instinctually, viewing the spin kick from his left as it attempted to hit his head from a frontal angle. Haigatake's body moved with the wind. The power emanating from Dǎiyì's kick lead him to fling his head backwards and bend his entire body into a bridge-like formation in order to evade the attack in question. As Dǎiyì's movement undoubtedly flowed through, Haigatake used the brief opening available to plant his left arm firmly into the ground, using it as an anchor to propel his lower body towards the left, attempting to connect a powerful roundhouse kick towards the leg closest to Haigatake with his right leg while simultaneously lifting his left in preparation for striking the arm exposed to Haigatake and straight above the leg he was striking. Dǎiyì responded by swiftly launching himself upwards to avoid the round house kick and twisting his body in a manner that misaligned his prepared leg. Dǎiyì propelled himself by grasping the earth with a free hand in an attempt to tackle Haigatake. Unfortunately, the awkward positioning reduced the available momentum which lead to a weaker acceleration. Either way, Dǎiyì desired to bring Haigatake to the ground where he could gain the advantage and gather information violently. Above the two combatants who wrestled admits an opening was a trio of ravens flying after one another. They flew in a manner which appeared as if they were guarding someone or assuring their safety.